I hear you in the next room
by Flight-of-Fantasies
Summary: PWP IchiGrimm. Because everyone needs a distraction.


**I hear you in the next room**

* * *

**A.N /** I hate going home for the holidays. To lose myself, PWP! Seriously without plot.

Inspired by Neon _Trees In the Next Room_. It is loud enough to distract me.

* * *

I trudged my way back through the grey drizzle, my hoodie doing little to nothing to stop the water getting into my face. At least it hid my ridiculous hair from the rest of the idiots in the world.

The bottoms of my jeans dragged on the wet pavement and I realised they were soaked all the way to the knee.

That was just great.

Sighing, I pushed my way into the lobby of the apartment complex I lived in. It was nothing special - the area where the mailboxes were smelt slightly like stale urine and the walls were covered in puce coloured crepe. I padded over to check my mail, fumbling a little as I got my keys out of my pocket.

The light didn't work and I threw my hood back to get a better look at the tiny lock I was attempting to stick a miniscule key into. Honestly, I don't know what they were thinking, even with puppet hands I would have had a hard time handling the thing.

Grabbing the envelopes, most likely bills, from the box, I turned and walked up the stairs. I was glad I lived on the second floor as the crappy lift was out of service.

A drop of water rolled from my hair down my nose and I lifted my head and a hand to wipe it away. Unfortunately, this caused me to be less than perceptive and suddenly I found myself walking into a big, warm wall of someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled tiredly, pushing my damp fringe out of my eyes.

"No worries," a smooth voice replied, and I felt my eyes widen a little more.

The man standing in front of me was wearing a white white-beater that enhanced rather than hid his toned torso. Acid washed jeans barely clung to his lean legs and he had a pair of flip-flops on his feet.

"Oh! You're the kid from next door." he remarked, his bright blue eyes taking in my appearance.

"Yeah. You're not exactly dressed for the weather are you?" I couldn't help but say. Really, I should think before I speak sometimes.

"Pah. You can't talk, you look worse than something the cat dragged in. Well, see ya." With that he was off down the stairs and I was left standing in a puddle of my own making.

Great, I thought to myself, just great. The hot guy who moved in last week thinks you look like shit.

I finally made it into the warmth of my apartment and spared no time in discarding my sopping clothes in favour of a nice long hot shower.

As I relished the heat returning to my limbs, my thoughts slipped back to the man I bumped into earlier.

His name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. That I knew from his mailbox. Not that I was stalking him or anything. He just happened to be an extremely hot male, living next door to me. No one could blame me for wanting to get to know him a little more. Not that I had actually done anything about that.

Okay, so maybe I had a developed a slight crush on him. It was only natural though, the way he oozed sex appeal, you could feel it from a metre away. He was tall, taller than me and lean and muscled like a swimmer. He moved with a confidence and ease that drew the eye like a moth to a flame. His smirk, a quick quirk of the corners of his mouth, revealed slightly sharper than average canines and promised all things of the crooked persuasion.

Shit, I was aroused just thinking about it. And I hadn't even got to my favourite part about him. His hair. His unruly, just-had-sex, bright-fucking-blue, hair. I couldn't help it - living with my own particular shade of abnormal hair colour, I had to respect the guy living with that day to day. Even if I suspected it wasn't entirely natural.

I doused myself off quickly in cold water, trying to shake all thoughts of my neighbour from my mind. It was no use imagining things that could never happen, and the more I did, the more awkward it would become living next door to him.

I was sat with a microwave dinner in front of the TV when I heard noises coming from the next room. The room that shared a wall with my living room belonged to Grimmjow.

I tried to ignore it - after all, these were crappy flats, and I could hear when the people upstairs flushed the toilet, so noise was to be expected.

However, these specific noises were not. A deep moan made its way to my ears and instantly heat pooled in the pit of my stomach. I attempted to ignore it, but they only increased in volume, loud and sensual. My heart was fluttering and I felt my own arousal throbbing impatiently against my stomach.

I readjusted my jogging bottoms and tried to get more comfortable and concentrate on the TV drama that was happening on the screen in front of me.

But it was impossible. I couldn't get a grip on my imagination: it was rampant with images of Grimmjow, hot and flushed, naked on his bed, a hand wrapped around his dick as he jerked himself off hard and fast.

I couldn't control myself as another groan penetrated my brain and my own hand slid down my stomach and to my arousal. I wanted nothing more than to break through that wall and pin him to the ground, to run my hands of his sinful body and pull those cerulean locks.

Instead all I had was my imagination and my own hand. My breath hitched as I heard that wicked voice murmur something that sounded like...

...wait, what was that?

I cocked my head to one side, listening more carefully.

That velvety voice said it again, this time louder, more desperately.

_Fuck_.

I was on my feet and opening the front door in a flash.

_Ichigo_.

That's what I heard, twice, clear as day.

_Ichigo_. My name.

_Fuck._

I banged on his front door, too far gone in my own lust to even pause and regroup, too far to even consider I had been imagining things.

I knocked again, this time more forcefully. I heard several curses and a slightly out of breath voice yell out.

"Alright, don't break the door..." he yanked the door open, blue hair slightly damp, wearing the same clothes as earlier. I couldn't help but notice his fly was undone.

His eyes widened and if I hadn't been so aroused, I probably would have found his surprise hilarious. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times as I put a hand on his chest and pushed him into his flat.

The door closed behind us but I didn't notice, far too occupied with the electricity that seemed to be spreading up my arm from where I touched his chest.

"I heard you," I murmured, my face close to his ear, close enough to smell him. Fresh soap and a hint of salty sweat.

His face flushed as I continued

"I thought you might want some help."

Suddenly our lips were smashing together, and my imagination could never have prepared me for this. Heat, hot, smouldering heat engulfed my whole body as our tongues danced and fingers clutched at each other. He pushed my against the door and our hands clawed desperately, not caring if our clothes were torn so long as they got removed.

I yanked my t-shirt over my head and threw it haphazardly into the unknown before diving to remove his jeans. Somehow we ended up naked and pushed up against the wall opposite the one that joined our apartments.

My fingers wound their way into that blue hair, and it was soft and silky and just perfect. I moaned slightly as his lips left mine but his hands were everywhere and mine where on him and his teeth were on my ear and I couldn't help but moan louder, my voice quivering as he dispersed butterfly kisses down my neck.

I flipped us over and he whimpered into my ear as we broke contact for a fraction of a second. A delicious pink was spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his lips were parted and panting, slightly swollen, his eyes half-lidded and lust filled as they gazed at me.

I ground our hips together and he bucked up into that touch. I sucked on his neck, licking the damp skin and I swore I could taste the sexiness that he emitted. One of his hands was fisted in my hair, the other clenched on my shoulder hard enough to bruise as I bit down on his pulse point.

Then I was going down, exploring every inch of skin because I wanted it all, everything, I wanted to taste every inch of him. I felt the rough carpet on my knees and slowly took his pulsating arousal into my mouth. He was every bit as hard and impressive as I had imagined. The noises he made as I sucked should be illegal: a mixture of half muffled mewls and desperate growls.

I removed my mouth from him with a pop but replaced it with a hand. It slid easily up and down as I teased him, pre-come and spit proving excellent lubrication.

"Oh shit, oh shit," I heard him moan loudly and his head banged forcefully against the wall as it rolled back.

Then he pushed me off him with a phenomenal amount of self-restraint. I barely registered as he panted - _bedroom now_ - and dragged me into the next room by the hand.

Following him in, I practically shoved him onto the bed, and for a second I simply admired his perfect, naked form looking up at me, eyes lusty and dark, his slightly damp hair squashed against his forehead, his chest rising with each new pant.

I wanted him so badly it physically hurt.

I pounced on him, capturing his lips with my own. His fingernails dug into my hips as he ground up into me, our erections pressed together in agonising heat. Each kiss was bruisingly desperate as my hands dragged their way from his hair down his body to his firm buttocks. I kneaded the flesh, pushing us ever closer, needing this terrible friction.

"I-chi-go," he groaned, his own hands frantically pulling at my hair. It felt good in a wonderfully painful way.

"Do you have any lube?" I whispered against his ear, unable to stand it any longer.

He made an incoherent noise, too lost in lust to speak, but I got the gist. Fumbling on his bedside table, I found a small bottle and popped the cap one-handed.

He was rubbing against me, every inch of his body demanding mine. Well, I wasn't about to disappoint.

Slowly, I rubbed one slick finger against his hole, savouring the delicious moans the action elected from him. I pistonned in and out of that tight heat, adding another finger and scissoring him as his hips bucked to meet my hand.

That velvety warmth was too enticing and I couldn't wait any longer. Grimmjow made a slight noise of protest as I removed my fingers, but it was replaced with a deep hum of approval as he cracked a cerulean eye and saw me applying the slick, cool lube to my arousal.

He opened his legs wider and uttered two words that completely broke any semblance of control I had.

"Fuck me," he growled.

I grabbed his hips and thrust forwards, my lips connecting harshly with his mouth as I entered that tight hot heat. I bit his lip and he practically purred.

_Fuck damn shit._

I couldn't stay still long, and when he clamped his legs around me in a possessive gesture I began to thrust with abandon. It felt so good, my eyes were clenched shut and I was already seeing white stars behind the lids as my breath came out in harsh pants.

Adrenaline pushed to me to go harder, faster. I wanted to make Grimmjow scream, not just scream in pleasure, scream my name.

Suddenly I found myself being flipped over and he was straddling me, eyes so deep I was falling, lost in their oceans.

He rose up onto his knees and slammed down on me, making it deeper, closer, more intense.

I couldn't help the harsh moan that tore its way out of my throat as he continued at the agonisingly fast pace.

"Fuck, yes," he panted as he slammed back down, his voice rough and enhanced by sex.

I bucked my hips up, attempting to go deeper into him. I didn't want him to ever forget this.

"Yes," he gasped, "Shit yes, th-there ah -"

The bed was creaking beneath our combined weights as I used my hands to lift him higher each time he impaled himself upon me. The headboard banged ferociously against the wall and I was sure it would leave dents in the plaster. I also heard another, faint knocking on the wall as if someone was on the other side. Ignoring it thoroughly, I smashed Grimmjow back down upon me then used on of my hands to pump his neglected erection.

Did I mention the noises he was making should be made illegal? The desperate pants made me even harder as they got faster, harsher and then I felt him clench around me.

"I - fuck -" was all he managed before coming, the throbbing member in my hand pulsating as thick strands of white fluids released over my chest.

I thrust frantically into the tightening heat, my own muscles tightening as I leaned my head back in a silent scream, eyes shut, letting go into that euphoric bliss.

When I came down from my high, he was lying on my chest, boneless.

I couldn't blame him as I lay eagle-spread beneath him, equally spineless, trying to regain my breath, heart thudding in my ears as my blood cooled.

When the thudding didn't stop and Grimmjow lifted his head to look at me curiously, I realised it wasn't my heart.

The wall behind us shook and we listened to the profanities the neighbour was yelling. Something about sex and no sense of dignity.

I guess the people next door could hear us through the walls.

I guess I wasn't the only one that lost control when I heard the noises from the next room.


End file.
